


Landmines

by anoncock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncock/pseuds/anoncock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For some people the ear is a very intense erogenous zone... You could have been missing out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landmines

**Author's Note:**

> Minifill for an errant comment on the Sherlock BBC Kink Meme. Originally posted [ here](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/13188.html?thread=72486532#t72486532).

It’s one of those silly missteps people make when they’ve first fallen into bed together, when they’re still mapping each other’s bodies. The rules aren’t yet established, the keys to making the other person cry out _just so_ aren’t yet found, the secrets for the perfect melding of bodies are yet to be discovered... and the hidden landmines that make the other person giggle uncontrollably still crop up unexpectedly.

One moment, Sherlock has him writhing on the sheets and moaning words that are positively obscene. 

Then next, all he can think is _‘Oh, that tickles.’_

Sherlock rocks back on his heels, looking positively put out, which only makes John laugh harder. His ear won’t stop tingling, so he rubs at it as he wrestles himself back under control, smothering the laughter with a hand. Too much amusement at his expense and Sherlock will spend the rest of the evening in a truly epic sulk.

“What,” he manages between giggles, “was that?”

Sherlock sniffs (and blushes faintly, though he’d deny it until the day the world ends). “I’d think that was perfectly obvious.”

“I might be wrong... but I think you just licked my ear.”

(Oh yes, he’s definitely blushing, and there’s something sweet about that.)

“For some people the ear is a very intense erogenous zone,” he says loftily. 

“Not for me,” John mutters, scrubbing at his ear. “That tickled.”

“You could have been missing out.” 

He’s retreating, embarrassed that he doesn’t know everything there is to know about John, nervous about his mistake, ashamed that he didn’t deduce this – of all things – and hiding it all behind his haughty tone and closed-off expression. 

Not really so different from any other shy new lover, then, no matter how much he thinks himself above the rest of the petty human race. 

John smiles softly at him, and tugs at a handful of those dark curls to bring him close enough for a kiss. Sherlock relaxes under his hands, shivering as his fingers tug and pinch gently at his nipples. He let’s John push him back down on the mattress; it’s his turn to explore the body beneath him, to make it twist beneath tongue and teeth and lips.

He kisses his way down one side of Sherlock’s pale throat, then back up along his jaw. 

“So the ears can be an erogenous zone,” John murmurs, pressing his lips to his lover’s ear and smiling when his breathing hitches. He traces the delicate shell of his ear with the tip of his tongue, just to hear that hiccup of breath again. The scrape of his teeth across the lobe wrings a sound from Sherlock that shoots straight to his groin and fingernails scrap down his back, and, well...

Landmines or no, the process of discovery is rather brilliant.


End file.
